


Interwined

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: Drabble March [5]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce learns to relax under his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interwined

Intertwined

Bruce sighed as Clark’s head went down between his legs once again, sucking slow and steady on the skin just above his knee. He groaned softly, trying to move the unprotected appendage out of the Kryptonian’s grasp but J’onn held him in place; the chuckle he let go had him shivering despite the limbs phased into his body. The curtains to the bedroom moved slightly, letting in a small breeze that did nothing to quell the heat coming of the billionaire’s skin.

Bruce groaned and tried to get Superman to leave the spot on his knee and concentrate on other, more needy, areas. The man of steel purred over the mind bridge they all shared before going lower and leaving his calf with hickies. The billionaire tossed his head back with a gasp, cursing at his two lovers for keeping him so vulnerable. Clark laughed, responding with more kisses while J’onn nibbled along his jaw line. 

The Martian, in his semi fused state, had control of most of Batman’s senses and took great pleasure in making him sensitive where they bit him, smiling while the frustrated man tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

“J’onn, Clark” they could hear the emotions clearer in their heads than with their ears; a sign that Batman was close to his breaking point. “Stop prolonging it.” A hiss left him when J’onn began messaging a vulnerable nipple.

“Not until you relax Bruce.” The Martian’s voice was soothing but Bruce tensed all the same. “We want to make love to you.”

“We could do that, just let me go.” He whispered back, putting as much sincerity across the bond as he could. “I could make it amazing.”

Clark –Kal now, he was too self-assured to be anything but- was on his knees now between the tanned legs that J’onn had spread out for their session, eyes laughing jovially as he worked at the twitching entrance of Bruce’s anus. “Your definition of Love making differs from ours.” He accepted the lube from J’onn, who had gone back to making hickies on Bruce. This time they were on his chest. “You want it hard and fast, more like a simple fuck than what we want.”

Bruce gasped, Kal had warmed the gel significantly but the wet feeling at his anus, especially so gentle, always threw him off. “They’re the same thing.”

“No, they’re not.” J’onn this time. Bruce could feel his body shifting into him, small enough to barely provide the stretch Kal’s cock could. “We want to rewrite what sex means for you. Love you. Treat you like a god. Make this all about you.” Each word was punctuated with a kiss that had Bruce’s head swimming. He couldn’t pretend he didn’t hear the words and after all the time spent with his two lovers he was beginning to believe them.

He whined as a finger entered him, stretching him a little wider. His hips were under arrest, preventing him from fucking himself on the finger. “We don’t want you to think you have to please us Bruce.” Clark whispered, forcing in another finger as J’onn grew bigger inside him. “We want you to be selfish with us.” A third finger now and Bruce was panting heavily. “let us give you everything.”

Bruce tossed his head back, groaning deep in his throat. He knew had lost, he had gotten to the point where their sweet words had him completely engulfed in just feeling, taking what he wanted from the two, secured in the knowledge that they wouldn’t hold it over him.

Kal bent over him, taking his lips with his own before easing his erection into the body of their lover as J’onn eased out. Bruce groaned, putting one hand around J’onn’s neck and the other going to Kal’s hair and fisting it. Just for tonight, He could be selfish just once.


End file.
